Un día como otro cualquiera
by RobinFleur194
Summary: Sabaody prometía diversión hasta que dos sucesos causaron confusión entre los "Sombrero de Paja". Keimi fue secuestrada y Robin había desaparecido. Tras el rescate de Keimi, la banda es dividida y el paradero de Robin sigue siendo un misterio. KiddxRobin
1. Confusión

Llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas a esta idea y finalmente me decidí a comenzar a escribirla. Espero que os guste, a pesar de la brevedad de este primer capítulo (es más bien un prólogo), pronto subiré el segundo donde todo comenzará a aclararse levemente (me gusta alargar un poco el suspense). ¡Disfrútenlo!

Los personajes de One Piecen no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus posibles Oc.

* * *

><p>- Diálogo.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros_/_Escrito_"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Confusión<strong>

Frío. Otra vez, a su alrededor todo estaba frío.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. En su fuero interno, muchas preguntas, cuyas respuestas no quería conocer, se amontonaban unas sobre otras. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Sentía las manos atadas. ¿Kairoseki? Sí, por algo se encontraba tan débil.

Trató de abrir los ojos, pero el cansancio pudo con ella. A penas estuvo convencida de que el frío la mataría, un pesado objeto parecido a una manta la cubrió por completo. Segundos después, la oscuridad se tragó su conciencia.

* * *

><p>Volvió a intentarlo, obteniendo el mismo frustrante resultado: nada. Aún debía llevar puestas las esposas de kairoseki que la mantenían en aquel estado de debilidad. No obstante, ya no hacía tanto frío.<p>

Sintió un pinchazo a la altura del abdomen, que poco a poco fue transformándose en un dolor de magnitudes insoportables. La estaban rajando. Haciendo un soberano esfuerzo, logró pestañear el tiempo justo para distinguir dos manos con un bisturí abriendo suavemente la piel de su abdomen, de donde no paraba de salir sangre.

Habría gritado, pero no tenía fuerzas. Escuchó un sonido parecido a una exclamación ahogada y luego el dolor se volvió insoportable. Su cabeza no resistió más y perdió nuevamente el sentido.

* * *

><p>Suave, la superficie sobre la que se encontraba era suave.<p>

Cuando recuperó el sentido, poco a poco fue recobrando también su sensibilidad. Seguía con las esposas puestas, por lo que aún estaba indefensa, pero… parecía que la morfina o lo que fuese que antes había adormilado su mente ya no hacía efecto en ella. Varias voces sonaban en la lejanía, parecía que discutían. No lograba entender lo que decían, pero de todas formas, mientras no lo pagasen con su dolorido cuerpo, le daba igual.

Una vez más trató de moverse, y esta vez logró entreabrir los ojos, lo justo para distinguir la espalda de una mujer de larga melena rubia cubriendo la puerta a la sala, impidiendo así el paso de otros dos tipos, algo más pequeños, de aspecto enfadado. Ellos eran los que discutían.

Pero los tres dejaron de discutir al escuchar el grito de dolor que escapó de sus labios al sentir que le quemaban el vientre. ¿Qué la estaban haciendo? Jadeó y la mujer rubia se acercó a ella y gritó algo a otra persona a quien ella ya no pudo ver, pues la oscuridad parecía empeñada en llevársela consigo.

* * *

><p>No era una mujer. Su mente no hacía más que darle vueltas al tema.<p>

Cuando la última vez que estuvo consciente creyó ver a una mujer, sintió un dolor insoportable a la altura del abdomen y cuando la rubia se acercó a ella, pudo comprobar que no era una mujer, sino un hombre rubio que portaba un casco cubriendo su rostro.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquel lugar, ni tampoco recordaba cómo exactamente había acabado capturada. Sus últimos recuerdos navegaban junto con sus compañeros, los "Sombrero de Paja", quienes acababan de llegar a Sabaody junto con una sirena y sus peculiares amigos. Recordaba también haber salido de compras con Nami, pero tras eso… nada.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, de repente, ya no se sentía tan débil. Alzó las manos y comprobó que permanecían atadas, pero no por kairoseki, sino por una vulgar cuerda. Una presencia apareció a su lado. No parecía sorprendido de verla despierta, sino más bien aliviado.

Frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar dónde había visto antes a aquel hombre con aspecto de zombie. Llevaba puesto algo parecido a un corsé y tenía varias marcas de pinchos y costuras por varias partes del cuerpo. Le vió mover los labios, estaba hablando.

Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en la voz del hombre, que le llegaba muy lejana. No obtuvo resultado. Volvió a cerrarlos, agotada, y se quedó dormida.

* * *

><p>Sabía que había pasado tiempo. No estaba segura de cuánto, pero sí varios días. El hombre de aspecto de zombie la visitaba todos los días, llevándole alimentos y revisando su estado.<p>

A pesar de no estar prisionera más que por una soga en las muñecas, aún no había recuperado sus energías al cien por cien. Pero ya veía, sentía y escuchaba sin problemas.

Aquel día, el hombre de aspecto de zombie llegó acompañado por otro cuyo aspecto era aún más extraño, pues parecía un escarabajo. Comentaron algo entre ellos y la ayudaron a incorporarse, ofreciéndola una bandeja con lo que parecía ser arroz y algo de carne.

Les estudió en silencio con sus grandes ojos azules mientras se retiraba algunos mechones negros del rostro. Ambos compartieron una mirada curiosa.

- ¿Hoy no comes? – Preguntó el nuevo visitante.

No dijo nada. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, hidratándolos, mientras pensaba qué decir. Al no encontrar una frase adecuada, decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo y comenzar a comer.

Ambos hombres la observaban en silencio. Le habría molestado de no ser que durante toda su vida había sido observaba por la gente que la rodeaba. Aunque aquellos dos… no la miraban con odio ni repugnancia, sino más bien… con curiosidad. Cuando terminó de comer, la ayudaron a tumbarse de nuevo y le retiraron el plato de encima. Justo cuando fueron a salir de la habitación, pareció encontrar su voz una vez más.

- ¿Quiénes sois?

Pareció que el de aspecto de zombie iba a contestar, pero su compañero tiró de él con cara larga hacia la salida, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Frustrada, se dejó caer una vez más sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos. Ya lograría respuestas, todo a su tiempo.

Después de todo, lo que una arqueóloga no tenía era prisa, precisamente.

* * *

><p>Se incorporó sobre la camilla de la enfermería. Miró sus manos, pensativa, pues aún seguía maniatada. Ahora que ya estaba plenamente recuperada, calculaba que habían pasado cuatro días desde que despertó con aquella sensación de frío en aquel lugar.<p>

Observó a su alrededor, con cautela. Una pequeña ventanilla, como un ojo de buey, permitía que la tenue luz del sol entrase por ella, iluminando la pequeña habitación en la que se encontraba. Era una enfermería pero, tal y como ella esperaba, no era la de su barco: Chopper no aparecía por ningún lado y dudaba que Sanji, Nami o Zoro hubiesen permitido que tipos tan extraños como los que había visto aquellos últimos días hubiesen subido a bordo del Sunny–Go.

Trató de caminar unos pasos. Sabía que tras varios días en cama, su cuerpo estaría un poco adormecido, por lo que fue despacio. Comenzó apoyando suavemente sus largas piernas en el suelo, y una vez que se aseguró de la sujeción que le daban, incorporó el resto de su cuerpo hasta quedar completamente de pie. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que aparte de la ropa interior, no llevaba más que una fina bata de hospital. Dio un par de pasos hasta la puerta de la sala, que en ese momento se abrió de golpe.

La puerta la golpeó de frente, incidiendo el pomo justo en la herida de su abdomen, que aún no sanaba por completo. Gimió de dolor y alzó el rostro hacia la persona que acababa de entrar. Su respiración se entrecortó, reconociéndole.

- ¿Qué intentas, Nico Robin?

Ella frunció el ceño.

- Ya nada – murmuró, sarcástica, mientras trataba inútilmente de levantarse.

Al final, el rubio no tuvo más remedio que ayudarla, tomándola en brazos. Fue a depositarla de nuevo en la camilla, con cuidado.

- ¿Qué hago en el barco de los famosos y sanguinarios "Piratas de Kidd"?

- No te interesa, aún. Le diré a Kidd que ya has despertado – dijo, apartando de sus muñecas las cuerdas que la habían mantenido atada.

- Desperté hace días – le corrigió mientras le veía dirigirse a la puerta.

- Pero hasta hoy no estabas en forma.

Salió de la sala, dejándola pensativa sobre la camilla. Se levantó lentamente la bata, dejando su cuerpo a la vista, y su mirada se horrorizó ante las costuras que cruzaban su abdomen. No ocupaban ni mucho menos una gran parte de su cuerpo, cinco centímetros como mucho, pero era una gran herida. Quien quiera que fuese aquel que la había tratado, se había esmerado por evitar que al cerrar quedasen cicatrices en su piel.

Unos pasos diferentes a los que se había acostumbrado a escuchar durante aquellos días la distrajeron y volvió a incorporarse, dejando caer nuevamente la bata sobre su cuerpo. Sus pies descalzos acariciaron el suelo mientras esperaba que la puerta se abriese y Eustass Kidd entrase por ella.

* * *

><p>Era tal y como los rumores decían. Alto, algo pálido, de sonrisa arrogante y pelo rojo, como el fuego.<p>

El capitán dio un par de pasos con los que recorrió por completo la distancia que los separaba. No pudo evitar sentirse algo intimidada ante su presencia. Le vio sonreír.

- Tienes que ver algo – dijo él, simplemente.

Su voz era más grave de lo que esperaba, pero no dejaba de sonar suave, sin asperezas. Ella pareció confundida unos instantes, para luego recuperar su habitual postura pensativa.

- Antes tengo mis preguntas.

- Estás en mi barco, Nico Robin, y si sigues viva es porque así lo ordené, por lo que ahora tendrás que acatar mis órdenes.

- No soy parte de tu tripulación, Eustass – comentó ella con frialdad.

- No hace falta. Pero estoy seguro de que querrás saber qué tal les va a tus compañeros ahora.

Los ojos azules de la morena se abrieron, confirmando sus palabras.

- ¿Dónde…?

- Fueron separados por Bartholomew Kuma el mismo día que Zombie te trajo a bordo, el día de vuestra llegada a Sabaody. Tras el incidente de la casa de subastas, un Almirante vino y el Shichibukai se deshizo de ellos, pero ahora tu capitán ha aparecido haciendo de las suyas en la guerra de Marineford para salvar a su hermano.

El lado racional de Nico Robin comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto. Aún tenía muchas preguntas, pero una brillaba sobre las demás.

- ¿A dónde está yendo el barco ahora?

- Zarpamos al Nuevo Mundo. Han cortado la conexión directa con la batalla y no quiero perderme el momento que cambiará el mundo tal y como lo conocemos.

- ¡Pero no tenéis por qué arrastrarme con vosotros!

El pelirrojo sonrió.

- Como ya te he dicho, ahora no hay tiempo para discutirlo. Pronto emergeremos al otro lado y tras la guerra volveremos a sumergirnos hacia la isla de los hombres pez. Una vez esté todo claro, podrás decidir qué quieres hacer, hasta entonces, te quedarás a bordo – comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta –. De cualquier modo, si no te gusta tu suerte siempre puedes nadar hasta tierra firme – finalizó, con una sonrisa burlona.

Salió de la sala, dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí y a una confusa Nico Robin apoyada contra una de las paredes mirando por la ventana que minutos antes le había mostrado el sol y ahora sólo le enseñaba el mundo submarino. ¿Nadar? Ni en broma. Suspiró y salió por la puerta a paso ligero, alcanzando al pelirrojo en pocos pasos.

- Me debes respuestas, no lo olvides – murmuró ella, mirando al frente mientras caminaba a su lado.

Él se tensó, pero nuevamente sonrió.

- Tú eres quien está en deuda conmigo, pero ya te he dicho, y no me gusta repetirme, que ya hablaremos. Ahora hay cosas más importantes.

La morena asintió y se dirigió con él hacia cubierta, con la angustia oprimiendo cada una de las células de su cuerpo.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>


	2. Decisiones

Capítulo 2, para todos vosotros, ¡disfrutadlo! Y gracias por añadir esta historia a vuestros favoritos, ¡es genial ver que os gusta!

**Eustass Robin: **ya veremos qué hará Kidd llegado ese momento ^^ ¡gracias!

**noelia: **¡muchas gracias por tus ánimos! Aquí estamos de vuelta, con el segundo capítulo. ¡Gracias!

**Luffy,Rekee66:** jejeje madre mía, creo que voy a tener que regalarte algo estas navidad por ser mi lectora más "fiel", por así decirlo ^^ ¡muchas gracias! Sí, bueno, Kidd está muy… mmm… bueno, para mí siempre está sexy xD Pero en este fic me está quedando como muy… misterioso… pero ya se irá viendo todo :) ¡gracias!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y todos sus Oc.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros_/_Escrito_"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Decisiones<br>**

Luffy.

Luffy, Luffy, Luffy, Luffy.

- ¡LUFFY!

Se apoyó, prácticamente en estado de shock, sobre la baranda de madera del barco de Eustass Kidd.

"¡Luffy!"

Jadeó con verdadero horror mientras sus ojos se inundaban lentamente de una gran tristeza que se resistía a ser derramada en forma de lágrimas. El grito de su capitán desde la fortaleza de la Marina no tardó en llegar, causando que una pequeña gota de ese triste líquido salado cayese por su mejilla sin ya ser ella capaz de evitarlo.

Aquel sonido había sido… desgarrador. Triste. Angustiado. Dolido. Y con todo lo que representaba: pérdida, desolación, devastación, más dolor… incredulidad… súplica… desesperación.

Robin cayó de rodillas al suelo, llevándose una mano a los labios y sintiendo una mínima parte del dolor emocional de su capitán como suyo. Porque él era… la persona que la había sacado de la soledad, que lo había arriesgado todo por ella, que le había enseñado el significado de la amistad.

No le importó que los "Piratas de Kidd" la viesen en aquel estado, pues no se acordaba ni de su presencia. En lo único que era capaz de pensar era en lo que acababa de presenciar sin haber podido hacer nada por evitarlo.

Ace. Ace se había sacrificado por Luffy. Y Luffy… le había visto morir ante sus ojos, entre sus brazos. Solo. Sin ninguno de sus tripulantes cerca.

El grito de su capitán dejó de resonar en sus oídos por algunos momentos y volvió a alzar el rostro hacia la batalla que aún se sucedía en Marineford. Solo que ahora lo veía de un modo diferente.

Ahora las imágenes de los hechos volaban ante sus ojos, pero no les prestaba atención. Era como si se fuesen archivando en su memoria, de donde luego, más tarde, cuando ya se encontrase mejor, podría estudiarlos a gusto. A penas era capaz de mover sus ojos tras la silueta de Luffy. No fue hasta que el hombre que había estado más cerca que ningún otro de convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas, Edward Newgate, murió a manos de Teach. Aunque no fue la más impresionada a bordo por la habilidad de Barba Negra, no se quedó indiferente; aunque por primera vez en su vida, nada le importaba más que la persona que estaba siendo trasladada con muchas dificultades al submarino de Trafalgar Law.

Trató de calmarse, de respirar hondo y de levantarse, pero al hacerlo, algo en su vientre se rompió y esta vez un jadeo de dolor escapó de sus labios sin previo aviso. Su equilibrio, o el poco que le quedaba, despareció por completo y el mundo que percibía a través de sus ojos dio un brusco giro de 90 grados. No llegó a sentir el golpe contra la madera de cubierta, pues en seguida, sintió como unos brazos la cargaban al interior del barco mientras unas voces alarmadas hablaban algo de una herida abierta en su abdomen. Ella mantuvo en todo rato los ojos cerrados.

"Luffy… lo siento. Parece que otra vez… cuando más nos necesitabas… no hemos podido estar a tu lado. No he podido hacer nada…"

Su mente viajó de nuevo a su capitán. Él era… la persona más importante para ella, seguido por el resto de la tripulación, pero él en especial, pues él la había salvado la vida. Y ella no era capaz de devolverle el favor. ¿Acaso no podría hacerlo nunca? Tras la batalla contra el CP9, ella sabía que era una tripulante más y que eran amigos, que no importaba si el mundo intentaba matarla, que ellos estaban, literal y metafóricamente, en el mismo barco.

Cuando logró calmarse, fue consciente de que era la primera vez que una persona le importaba tanto como para luchar por él. Suspiró. Debía volver con su capitán, pero… frunció el ceño, tumbada en la camilla de la enfermería. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Cuanto antes… ¿no?

Si tan solo recordase qué fue lo que ocurrió en Sabaody… cerró los ojos, agobiada por todo lo vivido en aquel pésimo día. Pronto, sus pensamientos se silenciaron y se dejó llevar por el leve vaivén que sentía del barco mientras se sumergían en el océano y varias manos volvían a operar en su herida.

* * *

><p>Despertó horas después, sintiendo más cansancio que nunca sobre sus hombros. Se incorporó lentamente sobre las sábanas y observó la silla de la sala, donde le habían dejado algo de ropa. No era femenina, pero le valdría por el momento.<p>

Avanzó un par de pasos hasta la silla y comprobando que estaba sola, se desvistió y antes de cambiarse de ropa dirigió su mirada a la cicatriz del abdomen. Se habían abierto un par de puntos que le habían vuelto a suturar con urgencia, por eso antes había sentido tanto dolor y la sangre había acabado manchando la bata que le habían dejado.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Los pantalones eran negros completamente y demasiado anchos. La camiseta era de manga corta, blanca, y también le quedaba excesivamente grande. Se calzó sus sandalias, que era lo único que ellos la habían devuelto de su ropa y miró la puerta, mientras ésta se abría y Eustass Capitán Kidd entraba por ella.

Se la quedó mirando unos instantes, cambiando su expresión de seria a divertida.

- Creo que tendremos que buscarte algo más pequeño.

- Con un cinturón bastará.

El pelirrojo le lanzó una de las cuerdas que había en el suelo y ella se la ató a la cintura para evitar que el pantalón terminase a la altura de sus tobillos. Una vez se aseguró de que no se soltaría, volvió a dirigir su mirada azul en dirección al capitán de aquel barco. No sabía muy bien cómo empezar la conversación, por lo que esperó a que él lo hiciese.

- ¿Has pensado ya qué harás?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Antes tengo que conocer mi situación.

Él alzó una ceja y la miró, entre curioso y burlón, casi incluso incrédulo. Ella se molestó.

- ¿Qué?

- Eres una mujer extraña, Nico Robin. Creí que después de presenciar la desesperación de tu capitán lo primero que me dirías sería que querías volver con él de inmediato.

- ¿Y te rompe los esquemas que no sea así? Él sigue vivo y pronto tendré noticias suyas. Confío en que eso sea así. _Confío_ en él.

Kidd soltó una carcajada.

- Seguramente.

De nuevo aquella mirada expectante. Robin sintió curiosidad.

- ¿Qué me ves, Eustass?

El pelirrojo no contestó, pero le hizo un gesto para que le siguiese. Con un suspiro, la morena decidió no hacerse de rogar.

* * *

><p>- Ya veo… así que eso fue lo que pasó en la casa de subastas.<p>

Robin permaneció en silencio, terminando de absorber la información que Kidd y Killer acababan de brindarle. Por lo menos, Keimi estaba a salvo y los Tenryuubito habían recibido algún que otro golpe. Eso era… lo único bueno de aquel nefasto día.

Sus compañeros… sus amigos, habían sido separados por Kuma, quien les habría enviado quién sabía a dónde. Luego estaba Luffy. Tras su huida de Marineford, aún estaba por ver que siguiese con vida.

Y por último, estaba ella. ¿Cómo diantres había acabado en el barco de Eustass Kidd y por qué él había autorizado sus cuidados? Le observó con detenimiento, sin importarle la mirada de desagrado que recibió por su parte. Desde que habían hablado por primera vez, no le había dedicado ni una sola muestra de desprecio o arrogancia. Y según tenía entendido, eso era extraño en él.

- ¿Cómo llegué a tu barco? – Preguntó, sin rodeos.

- Zombie te encontró en un almacén.

"Un almacén… de ahí el frío que sentí la primera vez" pensó Robin, indicándole con la cabeza que podía continuar. Kidd frunció el ceño ante el gesto, pero continuó hablando.

- Tenías un disparo en el abdomen, ya sabes dónde – señaló la zona en la que estaba su herida –, y te estabas congelando, por lo que les di permiso de que te trajeran a bordo.

- No esperábamos encontrarte a ti precisamente en ese estado, pues teníamos entendido que eras… peligrosa – comentó Killer –. Pero cuando el doctor extrajo la bala todo se aclaró.

Ella le enfocó con la mirada. El rubio permanecía apoyado contra la puerta, de pie y con los brazos cruzados ante el pecho, en una postura que le recordó a su capitán.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Murmuró.

- Sí. La bala estaba hecha con un material que, de haberse tratado de un disparo más certero, habría sido letal.

La morena frunció el ceño, pensativa, se llevó inconscientemente una mano hacia la zona de la herida. Lo último que era capaz de recordar era que había estado de compras con Nami. Habían estado comentando acerca de la discriminación existente en el archipiélago hacia los hombres–pez y las sirenas y una vez hubieron terminado, recibieron una llamada alarmada que les alertaba del secuestro de Keimi. A partir de ahí…

Suspiró. Lo último que recordaba con exactitud era que se subió en uno de los peces voladores de los Tobiou Riders para recorrer con más rapidez el lugar. De ahí en adelante, su mente recordaba cosas difusas, imágenes confusas y susurros y conversaciones cuyas palabras no era capaz de recordar con exactitud.

- La bala estaba hecha de kairoseki – sentenció Kidd.

Robin volvió a la conversación y le dirigió una mirada curiosa, pero Killer continuó hablando antes de que pudiese preguntar nada.

- Al estar hecha de ese material, debido al impacto la bala se fragmentó en el interior de tu cuerpo e hicieron falta varias intervenciones por parte del médico para retirar los pequeños fragmentos de ese metal de la herida.

Ella alzó una ceja.

- Os habéis tomado muchas molestias por mí, por lo que parece, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme el motivo.

Observó al pelirrojo a la espera de una respuesta, pero él simplemente le dirigió una mirada calculadora.

- ¿Y bien? – Inquirió ella.

- Digamos que no aparecimos en el almacén por casualidad. Quien quiera que fuese o fuesen los que te hicieron eso, querían que nosotros te encontrásemos. Y lo lograron.

Robin se levantó y observó el mar a través de la cristalera del camarote de Kidd. Así bien, por lo que parecía, había sido una encerrona. A ellos los habían guiado hasta allí quién sabía cómo, estaba segura de que no sería algo de lo que querrían hablar; y por otra parte, ¿cómo había llegado ella a aquel almacén? Según Kidd, el almacén estaba a apenas 2 grooves de la casa de subastas, por lo que _algo_ debió pasarle por el camino, _algo_ que había cambiado drásticamente su camino y la había separado del destino de sus compañeros, _algo_ que por algún motivo le creaba una sensación de pánico en el estómago, _algo_ que no podía recordar y sabía, de algún modo, que hacerlo no sería agradable.

Ante sus ojos, las sombras creadas por el agua cada vez eran mayores mientras se sumergían entre las raíces de los inmensos árboles del archipiélago Sabaody.

- Pronto dejará de llegar la luz del sol a nuestra posición – murmuró.

Kidd lanzó a su compañero una mirada significativa y éste, captando el mensaje, salió del camarote, dejándolos a solas. Aprovechó para ir dando las luces del barco.

Por su parte, Kidd observó el póster de "Se busca" de la joven que ahora le daba la espalda deleitándose con la visión del océano.

- ¿Cuál es tu papel en el barco del mocoso?

Ella sonrió, casi melancólica, sorprendiéndole levemente.

- No estoy segura aún.

- ¿No lo sabes?

Ella negó con la cabeza, dirigiéndole una mirada algo cansada.

- No es que no lo sepa. Es… que me resulta difícil de comprender.

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja, aguardando a que continuase, pero un gesto de ella le indicó que no lo haría.

- Es por algo de mi pasado, no tienes por qué saberlo tú – murmuró, con suavidad.

Esperó que se enfadase, pues los rumores sobre él no eran muy alentadores. Se preparó mentalmente. Si él atacaba primero, ella podría defenderse y buscar una vía de escape. Ya se preocuparía después por los metros y metros de agua que rodeaban al barco. Lo primero era sobrevivir.

Pero lo único que recibió del joven fue una última mirada antes de que volviese a repasar un mapa de la zona. Aquel gesto rompió sus esquemas, pero los rehízo a gran velocidad, como siempre hacía.

Se sentó en una butaca y continuó observando la vida submarina hasta que la única luz que sus ojos azules lograron percibir fue la del propio barco. A partir de ese momento, su mente viajó de nuevo al pasado. Las imágenes que su esquemática mente de arqueóloga había guardado sobre la guerra volvieron a pasar por sus recuerdos y se concentró en los pequeños detalles.

Y así pudieron pasar horas. Kidd permanecía sentado en la mesa de navegación, de vez en cuando se levantaba malhumorado y refunfuñando, salía del cuarto y cuando se había dado un paseo inspeccionando con un aura amenazadora el trabajo de sus hombres, regresaba al dormitorio y volvía a sentarse sin dirigirle a la joven ni una mirada. Robin permaneció estática en todo momento. Incluso en una ocasión creyó que quien entraba por la puerta era Sanji para ofrecerla un delicioso té, pero en ninguna ocasión fue así. En todo aquel tiempo, la morena se dedicó a poner en claro las ideas que tenía hasta el momento. Kidd no parecía querer acabar con su vida, o al menos no por el momento, y eso la quitaba un peso de encima. Ahora sólo había dos cosas por hacer: averiguar el misterio del almacén y regresar junto con su capitán. Pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Dirigió una mirada al pelirrojo. Él la había dado la libertad de elegir incluso lo que iba a hacer, ni siquiera la obligaba. ¿Qué pasaba exactamente por su mente en aquellos momentos?

Finalmente, el joven se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su butaca, con una maldición bastante más audible que las demás. Ella todo lo que podía ver de él era la nuca, pues se encontraba sentado de espaldas a la ventana por la que ella miraba. Kidd llevó una mano a su pelirrojo pelo y la dejó caer ahí, largo rato. Suspiró y se levantó. La joven alzó la mirada hacia él, quien cruzó sus ojos dorados con los azules de ella.

- ¿Qué harás?

Robin se incorporó de donde estaba y permaneció seria.

- Me bajaré en la próxima isla que visitemos tras la de los hombres–pez.

- Pues hasta ese momento estarás bajo mis órdenes – al ver su mirada sorprendida el pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa burlona –. Nadie viaja _gratis_ en mi barco, _señorita_.

Robin simplemente trató de mantener la calma. Volvió a darse la vuelta y enfrentar su mirada con el océano. Por lo menos… no se había negado.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

Lo sé, no hay mucho diálogo… pero no puede haberlo con la situación que tienen entre manos. Ya se irán soltando, prometido ;)


	3. Ni lo dudes

Bueno, un tercer capítulo que llega con un poco de retraso, procuraré que esto no se repita. ¡Espero que os guste!

**Liz'R,Fullbuster****:** lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero no me fue posible actualizar antes. De cualquier modo, aquí sigo, al pie del cañón xD ¡Gracias por tu review! Me alegro de que te guste ;)

**Luffy,Rekee66:** jajajja me parece bien que se lo agradezcas, ha sido un ataque perfecto para juntarles (?) xD Bueno, sí que estaba un poco pasivo, pero es porque pensé que después de acceder a que la ayudasen no sería lo más lógico lanzarla por la borda (digo yo, que sería un malgasto de tiempo xD) aunque sí me quedó un poquito OOC. Pero bueno, si ha quedado bien, pues eso que tenemos ;) ¡Gracias!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias_/_Flash backs_/_Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros_/_Escrito_/_Cuentos_"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: "Ni lo dudes"<strong>

- ¿No tienes otro lugar donde molestar, Nico Robin? – Preguntó al verla aún después de dos horas sentada en su butacón.

- No conozco otro lugar donde poder estar en tu barco – respondió ella sin volverse si quiera a mirarle, manteniendo su vista fija en el fondo oceánico que se vislumbraba a través de las ventanas del barco.

- Pues ve a inspeccionar, este es MI camarote.

- No sabría por dónde empezar.

- ¿No eras la inteligente de los "Sombrero de Paja"? Vete a la biblioteca.

Ella le dedicó la sonrisa que habitualmente le dedicaba a Sanji cuando quería obtener algo de él.

- ¿Me traes un libro, por favor?

Kidd puso los ojos completamente en blanco.

- Lárgate.

- ¿Y a dónde voy? – Preguntó ella con su fingida inocencia.

- No lo sé.

- ¿No lo sabes o te da igual?

- ¡Ambas cosas! – Rugió él mientras se sentaba de golpe en su silla, frente a su escritorio.

Ella se levantó de donde había pasado el día y se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

- Si se lo pido a Killer... ¿será más amable que tú?

Kidd le dedicó una mirada siniestra.

- Prueba. Si no te mato yo ahora mismo lo hará él en breves, así que inténtalo si quieres.

Robin simplemente sonrió y salió del camarote del pelirrojo, era muy consciente de que le había molestado y que el que no la hubiese matado ya no quería decir que no fuese a hacerlo si se pasaba de la raya. Simplemente haría igual que siempre había hecho: sobrevivir. Evitaría enfurecer al capitán, y salvar así su vida, y buscaría esa biblioteca donde podría pasar el tiempo hasta que llegasen al Nuevo Mundo tras haber cargado magnéticamente la Log Pose en la isla de los hombres–pez.

Caminó con tranquilidad por los pasillos del gótico barco ante las miradas curiosas y a veces recelosas del resto de la tripulación. Eran tan diferentes de Luffy y los demás… Finalmente, al final de uno de los corredores de madera del barco, encontró la puerta de la biblioteca y entró.

La sala era acogedora en comparación con lo que había esperado. Varias estanterías en la pared opuesta lucían cargadas de libros de aspecto antiguo mientras la luz que daba el cielo de la isla de las sirenas iluminaba por completo sus tomos, algunos verdes, rojos, otros cubiertos de cuero y otros simplemente eran un montón de viejos manuscritos. Y en una esquina bajo la ventana, una mesa rectangular con dos sillas, una en cada extremo, y una pequeña lámpara en el centro.

Se sintió maravillada.

Al menos aquello debía reconocérselo: la biblioteca de los Piratas de Kidd albergaba libros mucho más interesantes que los que habían en la sala de lectura del Sunny Go. Paseó de estante en estante la mirada, grabando en su mente cada uno de los nombres de aquellos libros mientras la impaciencia por leerlos todos y cada uno de ellos se apoderaba poco a poco de su mente. Parecía que Kidd y los suyos habían acumulado una importante cantidad de libros y manuscritos procedentes de sus diferentes saqueos tanto a barcos como a pueblos y ciudades.

- ¿Puedo coger alguno? – Preguntó en voz alta.

Killer, quien la había seguido desde que salió del camarote de Kidd, sonrió de medio lado bajo su casco metálico cuando ella le dirigió la palabra sin haber llegado él siquiera a entrar en la habitación. "Una mujer astuta" pensó.

- Supongo que sí.

Ella se volvió a mirarle mientras que él se asomaba por la puerta y le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- No voy a hacer nada contra vosotros, Soldado de la Masacre. No creo que tengas que seguirme cada vez que decida salir del butacón de Eustass Kidd.

- Prefiero prevenir que curar, si no te importa. Kidd no suele pensarse mucho las cosas antes de hacerlas y no creo que traerte con nosotros haya sido una gran idea.

- Yo opino lo mismo.

- ¿Entonces?

Killer avanzó junto a ella y se sentó frente a Robin mientras ella tomaba asiento al mismo tiempo y acariciaba las tapas del libro que había escogido con sumo cuidado.

- No tenía opción, o venía con vosotros o me volvía nadando. Y ya sabrás…

- … que eres una usuaria, lo sé.

Robin simplemente asintió y se enfrascó por completo en la lectura de su libro, uno que trataba específicamente sobre las leyendas que rondaban el Nuevo Mundo al que ahora se dirigían. Killer tampoco dijo nada por un rato, hasta que los recuerdos de los "Sombrero de Paja" junto con una sirena volaron a su mente.

- ¿Irás a verla?

Ella pareció comprenderle al ver que la máscara del rubio apuntaba en dirección a la isla de las sirenas, donde estaban a punto de entrar.

- Supongo que debería. Además hay cosas que quiero investigar en esta isla.

- ¿Qué cosas? – Exigió saber él.

Ella alzó la mirada de su libro y le miró, seria.

- ¿Sabes que preguntas demasiado?

- Nico Robin, no eres una amiga precisamente. Si aún estás aquí es porque aquel que te dejase en ese almacén quiso que nosotros en particular te encontrásemos. Únicamente queremos atar cabos y para ello debes estar cerca.

- Eso no quita que preguntes demasiado.

Killer sonrió de medio otra vez. Sí, realmente los rumores sobre aquella mujer comenzaban a tomar sentido. Ella alzó una ceja al ver que no parecía dejar de mirarla bajo su casco.

- ¿Qué buscas, Soldado? Ya te he dicho que no tengo intención de causaros problemas.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

- Pensaba que aquel que te atacó debía ser muy bueno para que no te dieses cuenta de su presencia – se levantó y antes de salir por la puerta se volvió a mirarla una vez más –. Y que realmente, los rumores que se escuchan sobre ti… no te hacen justicia. Impones más en persona.

Con expresión satisfecha, Killer abandonó la biblioteca en dirección a cubierta, pues la entrada a la isla de los hombres–pez parecía requerir de alguien al mando y dudaba que el temperamento de Kidd ayudase. Robin cerró el libro también y se puso en pie dispuesta a seguirle, pero los pantalones que llevaba puestos se soltaron de la cuerda con que los ataba y cayeron al suelo. Los alejó de sí sin mostrar ninguna expresión en el rostro y, aprovechando que la camiseta que llevaba era también extra grande y tapaba más de lo necesario, salió a cubierta dispuesta a salir de compras tan pronto como pudiese.

* * *

><p>- ¡Pappagu!<p>

- ¡ROBIIIN! – La pequeña estrella de mar se lanzó a los brazos de la morena a penas la vió entrar por la puerta de su tienda de ropa.

La joven no supo muy bien hasta qué punto su amigo estaría enterado de la situación de sus compañeros, pero le sorprendió bastante su abrazo, aunque no dudó en devolverlo. El pobre diseñador lloraba con ganas.

- ¡Robin! ¡Robin! ¡Menos mal! ¡Nadie sabía de ti!

Robin sonrió para calmarle.

- Estoy bien, estoy aquí. Deja de llorar.

- ¡Luffy se alegrará tanto…! ¡Estaban tan preocupados de que te hubiese pasado algo! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Kuma se los llevó! ¡Rayleigh nos dijo que todo estaba bien pero…!

- Espera, espera Pappagu – le interrumpió ella, frunciendo el ceño –. ¿Rayleigh dijo eso?

La pequeña estrella de mar saltó de nuevo al suelo y asintió.

- Dijo que Kuma os había salvado y que iría a hablar con Luffy personalmente.

- Él… ¡¿él sabe dónde está Luffy? ¿Dónde está?

- Yo no lo sé, se marchó sin decírnoslo.

Un incómodo silencio reinó en el ambiente mientras los clientes que salían de la tienda se les quedaban mirando con curiosidad. Finalmente, Robin cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- Ya veo… supongo que puedo esperar un poco más. Oye, Pappug… ¿cuánto me cobrarías por algo de ropa nueva?

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué piensas, Kidd?<p>

- Que a partir de ahora vamos a tener mucho trabajo – contestó con una amplia sonrisa mientras observaba el paisaje a su alrededor.

- Esta guerra nos va a suponer mucho más esfuerzo de ahora en adelante, ya que ahora sin Shirohige el equilibrio entre los poderes de los demás piratas poderosos se ha visto roto.

El pelirrojo asintió.

- ¿Le queda mucho a la Log Pose, Kabuto?

- Yo diría que después de comer podremos irnos.

- Eso es perfecto, tengo el lugar ideal para comer en grupo – dijo una voz femenina.

Todas las miradas se fijaron en ella y Kidd alzó una ceja con una sonrisa en sus oscuros labios.

- ¿Y esa ropa, Nico Robin?

- Tengo un conocido por aquí, dice recordarte aterrador de la casa de subastas.

- Eso es bueno, a pesar de acoger a heridos no he perdido el punto terrorífico.

Tanto Killer como Robin y todos los presentes dejaron salir una sonrisa ante el comentario.

- Y bien, ¿qué lugar es ése? – Inquirió el rubio.

- Mi casa – dijo Pappagu, saliendo de detrás de Robin con expresión alegre –. Vosotros salvasteis a Robin, sois bienvenidos si queréis.

- Suena bien – asintió Kidd –. Por cierto, Robin… ¿de dónde has sacado el dinero para la ropa?

Ella comenzó a caminar tras la pequeña estrella mientras dos tritones trabajadores de la tienda llevaban dos bolsas llenas de ropa nueva.

- Lo robé.

- ¿Robaste?

- Antes me ganaba la vida engañando, no ha sido tan complicado.

Kidd sacudió la cabeza con una siniestra sonrisa mientras se subían al taxi que les llevaría hasta su bien deseado almuerzo. Su mirada calculadora escrutó la figura femenina de Robin con un leve destello de interés brillando en sus ojos dorados. Al igual que la pelirroja de la banda de "Sombrero de Paja", las medidas de la morena eran espectaculares. Bajo el corsé negro ajustado que se había puesto podía vislumbrarse un busto generoso y unas curvas impactantes. Los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba ahora delineaban a la perfección sus largas piernas, haciéndole mucha más justicia a su esbelta figura que la enorme camiseta que se había visto obligada a vestir en su barco por falta de más ropa.

Robin sintió su mirada y detuvo la suya, azul profunda, en el joven de aspecto fuerte y peligroso que en aquel instante grababa cada centímetro suyo en su memoria. Estaba acostumbrada a recibir miradas, pero de algún modo, la de él la incomodó. No era el tipo de miradas que una mujer como ella solía recibir, cargadas de odio, miedo o incluso furia. Tampoco era alegre o familiar, como la que recibía de sus compañeros. Era una mirada sencillamente normal. Escalofriantemente directa e indiscreta. E increíblemente vacía de cualquier interés.

Y aquello se debía a que él no la estaba mirando como a un estorbo, ni como a una víctima. No como a un arma o a una fulana. Simplemente la veía como lo que era: una pirata que, enemiga o no, seguía adelante en su camino.

Sintió la necesidad de decir algo, pero en aquel momento el taxi se detuvo y el pelirrojo apartó sus ojos de ella para centrarlos en el imponente edificio que se alzaba ante ellos.

- ¿Esta es… tu casa, Pappagu?

La pequeña estrella de mar giró sobre sí misma varias veces y posó orgulloso ante la puerta de su casa, sonriendo ante la mirada sorprendida de sus invitados.

- ¡Así es! ¡Aquí soy un famoso diseñador, todo el mundo quiere mi ropa!

Kidd soltó una carcajada.

- Así que eres famoso… bien, veamos qué tal comes entonces.

- S-sí, adelante.

- Tranquilo, Pappagu – dijo Robin, viendo que su pequeño amigo aún no se sentía cómodo en compañía de aquella siniestra tripulación –. No harán nada indebido. ¿Verdad, Kidd?

El pelirrojo ni siquiera la miró.

- No tenemos más intención que la de comer y comenzar a conquistar el Nuevo Mundo, ¿no, chicos?

- ¡Sí, capitán!

Aquel grito colectivo arrancó a Robin una sonrisa al comprobar el enorme apoyo que Kidd tenía por parte de su tripulación, dejando más que claro que además de sanguinario parecía ser un buen capitán. Tomando a Pappagu en brazos, Robin caminó detrás del grupo de piratas al interior de la casa de coral, con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>- A propósito, viejo… ¿se ha sabido algo de Robin desde lo que ocurrió en Sabaody?<p>

Rayleigh cerró los ojos mientras Boa Hancock se tensaba al lado del capitán de los "Sombrero de Paja", que recién despertado de su trance tras la muerte de su hermano, se ponía al día de lo sucedido tras la guerra con el que sería su futuro maestro, el Rey Oscuro, Silvers Rayleigh.

El anciano negó con la cabeza.

- Shaki escuchó que vieron a algunos piratas cargando el cuerpo inconsciente y herido de una joven que se correspondería con su descripción, pero…

- ¡¿Herida? ¡¿Está bien? ¡¿Dónde está Robin? – Luffy saltó de golpe, interrumpiéndole en plena oración.

- Cálmate, Luffy, a eso voy. Con los datos que le dieron a Shaki, hemos identificado al hombre que la encontró, pero no creo que fuese el mismo que la atacó y causó que os separaseis.

- ¿Quién es ese hombre?

Rayleigh guardó un silencio incómodo antes de responder.

- Eustass "Capitán" Kidd.

Luffy ahogó su respiración por unos segundos. No podía ser.

- Estás… ¿estás seguro de que se la llevó él?

- Luffy… cuando él la encontró ella ya estaba herida. No sabemos qué pudo hacer que él se la llevase, pero trata de tranquilizarte, tu compañera es fuerte y sea lo que sea lo que Kidd quiera de ella, sabrá apañarse. De momento debemos ser conscientes de que su atacante real sigue suelto y que cuanto más fuerte sea el hombre con quien esté, mejor para ella. Y ese Eustass Kidd es muy fuerte por lo que tengo entendido.

- Sí que lo es, pero no es de los que se preocuparía por alguien que no sea de su bando.

- Tangamos esperanza, Luffy. Por ahora todo lo que podemos hacer es tener paciencia y esperar noticias, del mismo modo que tu tripulación estará esperando noticias tuyas.

Luffy apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas vendadas, pero acabó por asentir.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer, viejo?

* * *

><p>- Gracias por el almuerzo, Pappagu, todo estaba delicioso.<p>

Robin sonrió a la estrella de mar que aún permanecía en un estado anonadado ante la cantidad de comida que aquel puñado de hombres había ingerido en apenas una hora.

- N-nada, Robin. Oye… ¿has dejado a Sombrero?

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- No, pero ahora todos estamos separados. Seguiré hasta encontrarme con él lo antes posible.

Pappagu asintió.

- Si por algún motivo me lo encuentro… le diré que estás bien. Es más, ¡subiré a decírselo a Shaki por si Rayleigh hace algo!

- Te lo agradezco de verdad, Pappagu.

- ¡Nico Robin! ¿Acaso quieres quedarte aquí para siempre?

La voz impaciente del pelirrojo la devolvió a la realidad. Sonrió cálidamente, como era habitual en ella desde que conoció a sus amigos.

- ¡Nos vemos!

- ¡Sí, cuídate, Nico Robin!

La pequeña estrella de mar comenzó a saltar y saludar con una de sus extremidades mientras la veía alejarse junto con el resto de "Piratas de Kidd". "Ten cuidado, Robin" pensó mientras veía cómo el pelirrojo la tomaba del brazo, arrastrándola para que caminase a su lado sin detenerse.

- Tu amigo tenía buena cocina – murmuró Kidd con una sonrisa.

Robin se encogió de hombros con expresión tranquila.

- No es de extrañar, puede permitírselo.

- ¿Ya sabes qué harás cuando lleguemos a la próxima isla?

- ¿Cuál has elegido de las tres rutas?

Pappagu había tenido el detalle de regalarle a Kidd una de las brújulas necesarias para navegar en el Nuevo Mundo, además de haberles explicado su método de funcionamiento. Kidd asintió con una sonrisa.

- No sé cómo se llama, pero sí que es la que más difícil de pasar de todas.

- ¿Vas a comenzar pisando fuerte, eh? – Preguntó ella con una sonrisa y voz suave.

- Ni lo dudes, mocosa.

"Ni lo dudes".

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>


End file.
